


Over My Head

by ValkyrieNine



Series: GLOW [1]
Category: GLOW (TV 2017)
Genre: Complete, Completed, Daddy Kink, Debbie Has The Feels, Debbie Kills As Zoya, Desire, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Freaky Tuesday, I'm Your Daddy Now, Just the Beginning, Lust, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, POV Alternating, Passion, Porn with Feelings, Role Reversal, Ruth as Liberty Belle, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is my Sam Sylvia Production, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, glow - Freeform, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieNine/pseuds/ValkyrieNine
Summary: This story takes place just after Debbie has made her exit during the Freaky Tuesday role-reversal match with Ruth's Liberty Belle.Summary:Debbie walks off stage oddly invigorated by her transformation into Zoya the Destroya. As she cools off from the match, she finds herself oddly stimulated by the thought of her upside down battle with Ruth. Eager to continue their role playing, Debbie tests the waters and finds Ruth just as eager to continue their titillating personality swap.
Relationships: Debbie Eagan & Ruth Wilder, Debbie Eagan/Ruth Wilder
Series: GLOW [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868626
Kudos: 29





	1. Longing For More

Debbie ran into the empty GLOW dressing room panting and laughing. She stared into the mirror and took in the unfamiliar figure before her. She grinned. Carefully surveying each piece of her costume, Debbie marveled at the completeness of it all. The hair, the makeup, the cigar as a prop. She was Zoya the Destroya. Considering the short notice, their swap was oddly satisfying. She thought of Ruth’s costume. Maybe it didn’t look as finished or refined as hers, but that was Ruth in a nutshell. Unfinished and an adorable hot mess. The thought of Ruth in those flimsy white bottoms sent a tingle through Debbie that was rather unexpected.

Debbie ran her hand down her stomach, smoothing out the silky red material against her skin. She moved her hand down to her crotch and pulled at the ribbing that dug into her. Ruth’s costume was a bit too small for her long curvy frame.

It had been Debbie’s intention to topple the normally seamless show with a bit of mischief. She knew that Sandy would be in the audience, and she had to act fast or they would be in Las Vegas through the end of the year, and that would not happen. Debbie had to get back to Pasadena. She had to get back to Randy. Still, the show wasn’t the disaster she hoped it would be. Instead, everyone seemed invigorated, taking on different roles. She was especially delighted to take on the identity of the ‘Red Scare’. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine borrowing the mantel of the villain would feel so freeing.

She enjoyed the power her borrowed persona afforded her. She loved being the heel. The comedy, the hatred from the audience, and the ability to say and do as she pleased filled her with an unimaginable joy, but it was more than that. She enjoyed being aggressive and cruel with Ruth, and yet she didn’t know if cruelty drove her specifically. It was the power she could exert over her. It felt freeing to channel the fire that flowed through her. Playing Liberty Belle created some challenges when she wanted to channel her inner bad girl. She had to edit herself. She had to come across patriotic and pure.

Wrestling with pig-tailed, Ruth awoke something inside of her. Something strange and exciting. When she held Ruth in her arms, she felt a long dormant lingering passion explode. At first she wondered if she was feverish, but when the heat settled between her legs and a flutter rushed all over her body like a wildfire out of control, she knew that she wanted Ruth. She imagined what it would be like to own Ruth for real. She longed desperately to dominate her completely.

Debbie was so lost in her own reverie that she didn’t notice the imitation Liberty Belle standing behind her grinning like an idiot.

“Golly, what are you doing here you communist trash Daddy?” Ruth gave Debbie a playful smile and placed her hands on her hips in a patriotic pose. “I guess we will have to end the Cold War the hard way.”

Ruth chuckled and waited for a response. Debbie turned around and looked at Ruth with her eyes squinted in aggression and dominance. She didn’t smile. She closed the space between them quickly and wrapped her hand around Ruth’s neck. Ruth grabbed Debbie’s arm and grinned just a little. Debbie slammed Ruth against the wall and gritted her teeth.

“I will show you how Mother Russia gets things done”, Debbie said with a low growl and thick and slightly offensive Russian accent.

She grabbed Ruth and threw her over her shoulder effortlessly. She headed toward the back of the dressing room with Ruth swinging over her shoulder like a rag doll.

“What are you doing? Where are you taking me, you mean commie?” Ruth asked in her most innocent Dorothy Gale voice. “Have I been bad?”

Without missing a beat, Debbie reached up and spanked Ruth’s ass hard. She could feel Ruth wince at the searing pain, but then she felt Ruth caressing her back gently. She knew that her seemingly innocent counterpart was succumbing to the same feelings that were coursing through Debbie’s body.

“Shut up, you decadent capitalist pig. I will bring you to your knees and make you sorry you ever crossed my Russian border.”

Debbie chuckled the minute the words crossed her lips. She knew keenly that the euphemism was terrible, and it wasn’t lost on Ruth who she could feel laugh as she laid dangling over Debbie’s shoulder.

“But I thought you wanted me to get down on my knees and invade your border, Daddy”, Ruth said with a more sultry voice. She still grinned like a fool, bobbing back and forth as Debbie walked.

Debbie could feel the heat between her legs getting hotter. The whole situation was surreal and yet, Ruth seemed to go along with it. She sat down in the chair furthest from the door and adjusted Ruth so she was sitting in her lap. Ruth grinned, enjoying the role-playing. But then something changed. Debbie could feel it. This strange match, this weird game of Opposite Day, had awoken something inside of Ruth as well. There’s was a complicated relationship.

“Lay over my lap and submit or I will use my hammer and sickle,” Debbie said laying it on thick.

Ruth turned around and straddled Debbie’s lap. She pressed her hands to Debbie’s chest. The motion, the simple movement changed the narrative once more. This gesture wasn’t aggressive or brutish. It was soft and intimate. Ruth moved her pelvis closer to Debbie’s waist and started to gently grind and thrust her hips. Debbie panted, laboring to breathe normally.

“I don’t think so beautiful Russian Daddy,” Ruth said, making eye contact with Debbie. “I’m the REAL American hero and I will grind and thrust you into submission.”

“No, you won’t. I own you”, Debbie said, giving Ruth’s hair a little tug.

Ruth leaned in and smiled sweetly.

“I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“Cut that Daddy shit out”, Debbie said in her regular voice.

Debbie could see that Ruth was shaken. She moved her hands away from Debbie’s chest and smoothed out her little white bottoms nervously. Debbie knew that Ruth didn’t want to disappoint her. Her sad expression pulled at Debbie’s heart.

“Oh, okay. Note taken”, Ruth said in her mousy little voice, like she had just been critiqued in her scene study class. That irritated Debbie. This wasn’t just a scene, and Debbie wanted her to know it.

“Shut up and put your hands back on my chest. I liked that,” Debbie said in her own voice. “And look me in the eyes.”

“Yes...D... I mean yes ma’am.”

Ruth returned her hands to Debbie’s chest and stared deep into her eyes. She licked her lips as she continued to thrust her hips, squeeze her thighs and grind into Debbie at slow and steady intervals.

“Get up”, the blonde dom said aggressively, slipping back into her Zoya accent.

Ruth didn’t hesitate. She climbed off of her demanding Russian nemesis and stood up. She faced her, holding her hands behind her back innocently. She awaited Debbie’s next command eagerly.

“Turn around and bend over for me, you helpless capitalist puppy. Show me how you want Mother Russia to dominate you.”

Ruth turned around and bent over. She spread her legs and presented herself to her naughty heel.

“Do you like that? That’s juicer than corn-fed beef”, Ruth said, barely able to hold back her laughter. She slapped her ass and giggled.

“You’re fucking absurd. We both are”, Debbie said in her usual low growl. She grinned and licked her lips.

“Why does absurd feel so good?” Ruth asked shaking her ass playfully.

Debbie nodded her head in agreement. She moved her hand to Ruth’s inner thigh and crept her hand upward.

Debbie continued to let her fingers dance, teasing and rubbing Ruth’s skin gently. Ruth let out a long, low moan. It was soft and real and made Debbie buck with yearning.

“Keep doing that. Moan. It’s fucking hot.” Debbie moved her hand to Ruth’s other thigh and continued to tease and play with her.

“I’ll keep moaning if you keep touching me”, Ruth said, completely out of character.

“How dare you command me to do anything!” Debbie said, slipping back into her Zoya voice.

She moved her hands to Ruth’s ass and squeezed. She kneaded her warm flesh between her fingers methodically. Her little white bottoms left very little to the imagination. Suddenly Debbie raised a hand and spanked Ruth again. Ruth moaned in pain and pleasure.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you mad, mistress,” Ruth said, trying on another nickname. “I want you to conquer me. I am just a capitalist swine hellbent on tearing down communism. Punish me...um...sexy,” Ruth said, laboring to find a hotter name.

“Fuck it. I like Daddy. Go with Daddy”, Debbie said, grabbing Ruth’s panties and yanking her closer.

Ruth beamed.

“Yes, Daddy. I want to please you so bad.”

Debbie continued to knead and caress Ruth’s ass. Her movements became more hurried and wild.

“You bet you’re going to fucking please me,” Debbie said without an accent or any games. “Tell me you want me. Do you want me, baby?”

Ruth moaned with every squeeze and every caress. She leaned into Debbie’s hands and shook her ass just a little to tease her.

“Please touch me. I need you so bad,” Ruth whispered in her own desperate voice. “I need you SO fucking bad.”

Debbie pulled Ruth even closer and moved her hand between her legs. She stroked her rhythmically. Ruth responded immediately, moving her hips with each motion of Debbie’s hand.

“Come here”, Debbie commanded. Get back into that position where you were straddling me. That was hot.”

Ruth didn’t say another word, and neither did Debbie. She was too excited, too aroused, and too on the brink to joke or play anymore. Now she just wanted Ruth. She wanted to touch every beautiful inch of Ruth’s body. She wanted to wrap her arms around her and hold on tight. Ruth quickly straddled Debbie and wrapped her arms around her neck. They stared deep into each other’s eyes. There was so much between them. So much pain, so much hurt, and yet so much more than that. There was an affection between them that had been reborn from the ashes of Ruth’s betrayal. Before Mark, their relationship was complex. There were jealousies and tender moments that made them both wonder if there was something more between them.

Occasionally, more often recently, they would look at each other and smile sweetly like they once had. Debbie knew it wasn’t just friendship or camaraderie, it was a warmth they both thought was long dead. It was a feeling deep inside their hearts that grew quickly when they met and halted abruptly when Ruth slept with Mark. This was warm, but it was also hot. Hotter than anything Debbie had ever experienced, but it was also a connection she had fantasized about for months.

Ruth closed her eyes and leaned in, desperate to press her lips to Debbie’s. Debbie moved her mouth closer, ready to kiss Ruth with all the love, anger, passion and rage in her heart. She closed her eyes and grabbed Ruth’s waist. Suddenly they heard people approaching. Debbie panicked and knocked Ruth off her lap and onto the ground.

“Ouch!” Ruth cried out as the other wrestlers ran into the dressing room to change into their pink numbers. Ruth and Debbie smiled at each other and Debbie mouthed “Sorry” to Ruth. She put a hand out to her and Ruth took it, rubbing her sore ass on the way up.

Melrose walked back to where the two were still trying to get their bearings.

“What are you two up to? Were you two fighting again?” Melrose said giving them an inquisitive eyebrow raise.

Ruth and Debbie averted their eyes. Debbie gave Ruth the familiar angry side eye. Melrose walked over to her seat and sat down in front of the mirror. Debbie looked around to make sure no one was looking. She continued to give Ruth the standard Debbie look of irritation. Ruth stood there, shaking and vulnerable. Debbie stared straight ahead, but she casually moved a hand to Ruth’s thigh and moved her hand up under her white panties just a little. No one could see. No one knew except the two of them. She pulled her hand back to her side.

“OH MY GOD. Get out of my fucking face!” Debbie screamed loudly. All the girls in the dressing room shook their heads and let out sharp sighs of discontent.

“Nice drama you two,” Dawn said.

Debbie gave Ruth a tender smile. The connection between them was theirs. The heat, the passion, the yearning. It was no one else’s fucking business. Ruth followed Debbie’s lead. She lowered her eyes and looked sad.

“I’m sorry”, Ruth said.

She gave Debbie a tiny smile and Debbie gave her a secret grin back when no one was looking.

Ruth walked away, flustered and desperate. Debbie turned around and saw Ruth trip over a chair and eat shit. She picked herself up quick and sat her shaken, bruised ass down in her chair. Debbie grinned when she saw Ruth wince as she tried to sit down.

***

Standing in the wings, all the wrestlers gathered and watched as Sheila walked out on stage, the spiting image of Liza Minnelli. Debbie and Ruth stood close to each other, smiling. The rest of the girls collectively walked off, Debbie and Ruth stood side by side.

Ruth whispered. “Nice job, Daddy.”

Debbie let out a little growl in response and let her hand graze Ruth’s ever so slightly.

After their surprising connection in the dressing room, Ruth couldn’t help but fantasize about what would happen next. She prayed that she would taste Debbie’s lips before the night was over.

***

After Bash’s aggressive attack on Debbie and the other girls, no one felt much like celebrating Sandy’s big announcement that she was extending GLOW’s contract for the rest of the year. Ruth could see that Debbie’s embarrassment and anger at Bash quickly cooled her passions. When Ruth attempted to console her, Debbie lashed out as she always did, preferring to meet Ruth’s warmth with cool disdain rather than allow her to comfort her.

By now, Ruth knew Debbie. She knew that her response to any discomfort, mild or severe, was to push her away. She hated when Ruth tried to be soft or warm with her, and yet Ruth wanted nothing more than to hold Debbie in her arms and comfort her when she was in pain.

She could see the irony since she was the root cause of all of Debbie’s misery, and yet their connection in the dressing room was real. It was primal and she could feel a warmth emanating from Debbie that she had not felt since before she found out about her indiscretion with Mark.

Ruth walked to Debbie’s hotel room and paced outside for an hour, trying to gather the courage to knock. She leaned her head against the door and pressed her palm to the cool wood. Every part of her longed to be with Debbie, but she knew she needed time.

Ruth went to bed alone, terrified that she would never get that feeling with Debbie back. She closed her eyes and imagined where they would be if Bash hadn’t ruined their beautiful night.

***

The next morning Debbie went down to the ring early. She spent a sleepless night worrying about Sandy’s offer and Bash’s attack. Her heart skipped a beat as she watched Ruth approach the ring. She felt terrible about the way she acted the night before. She didn’t know why it was so hard for her to let Ruth console her. They had shared some intimate moments in the dressing room, but it was still very difficult for her to be emotionally vulnerable with Ruth. She couldn’t deny it. She cared for her deeply. Despite all of the pain Ruth caused her, she wanted to be close to her.

A few of the other wrestlers milled around the ring, chatting and stretching.

A portable radio sat on a chair near the ring.

**“Over My Head”, by Fleetwood Mac played in the background.**

**[https://open.spotify.com/track/4qBd1TGHzBon5fdWU37fkM?si=stkIxCYZTGWzpchVpXYxfg](https://open.spotify.com/track/4rBnrnqnI0tcjcNAFO6RZO?si=uXKFo9USTja0Z4kaeyZWLQ) **

Ruth slid in under the ropes like a pro and popped up. Debbie could feel Ruth’s eyes on her. She stretched her leg against the turnbuckle. Ruth walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Debbie turned around and gave her a subdued smile.

“Hi”, Ruth whispered softly.

“Hi”, Debbie whispered back even softer.

A casual observer would never know it, but Debbie’s soft whisper and smile showed Ruth that the affection they shared the night before hadn’t disappeared. Even if she was hard on Ruth, her feelings for her hadn’t changed. She was just sad and embarrassed. Debbie was never unintentionally soft with Ruth, and she knew it. Ruth smiled back.

“How did you sleep?” Ruth asked, stepping a little closer.

“I didn’t. I smoked a pack of cigarettes and paced around my room.” Debbie’s body stiffened as she looked around at the other wrestlers milling about. She didn’t want to be vulnerable in front of them. She could see herself being soft with Ruth, but not with them.

Ruth reached a hand out and looked up into Debbie’s bloodshot eyes. Debbie moved away and slid her body along the ropes to escape the corner of the ring. Pinned against the turnbuckle, Ruth trapped Debbie in a cage of transparency and vulnerability. She needed to escape. She couldn’t let anyone else see her weakness.

“I’m so sorry. I wish I could have been there with you,” Ruth whispered.

Debbie smiled sadly and whispered back almost silently.

“Me too.”

“Are you two going to dance or are you going to wrestle?” Melrose asked. Her face contorted in confusion. “You two have some weird fucking energy going on these days.”

Ruth stepped back and gave Melrose a sheepish grin.

Sam walked in and looked around. The room was silent and the awkwardness from Melrose’s observation hung in the air.

“What the fuck is wrong now?” Sam asked, throwing his arms up.

Debbie looked over at Sam and tried to suppress her anger at the situation with Bash and his acceptance of Sandy’s offer. She turned to Ruth.

“Let’s wrestle.”

“Okay!” Ruth said cheerfully.

Ruth and Debbie met in the center of the ring and positioned themselves into a lockup. They stared into each other’s eyes and Debbie smiled. Ruth beamed, seeing the change in Debbie’s demeanor. Debbie looked around. Everyone seemed to focus on their own things, including Sam. She gently caressed Ruth’s cheek as they stood there, arms outstretched. Debbie grabbed Ruth’s arm and tossed her toward the ropes. She ran and bounced against the opposite ropes and smacked right into Ruth, taking her down to the mat. Ruth feigned pain but moaned a little as Debbie pressed her leg between hers and pressed her face to Ruth’s neck.

“One more thing kept me awake. The sound of your moans,” Debbie whispered in Ruth’s ear. “I want to hear them again. Buck against me like we’re fighting.”

“Anything you say, Daddy”, Ruth whispered breathy and desperate. She grinned from ear to ear.

Ruth bucked her hips like she had hundreds of times before, but this motion was more sensual. Debbie moved a hand under the small of her back and caressed it gently.

Carmen and Sam stood side by side watching Ruth and Debbie curiously. Carmen scratched her head.

“What are they doing?” She asked Sam. That isn’t a move. It looks like they are just flopping around on the floor.”

None of the other wrestlers seemed to understand what was happening in the ring, but Sam could see it. He had suspected for a while that the tides between Debbie and Ruth had changed, but now he was sure of it.

Debbie flipped Ruth over on her side and wrapped her legs around Ruth’s. Ruth let out a moan of pain, but it sounded more passionate than it should have.

Sam cleared his throat loudly.

“Ahem. Hey, you two. Looking great. Maybe we should get some other wrestlers in the ring.”

“Yeah. You two might want to head to the showers,” Carmen said with an innocent smile.

Sam looked over at Carmen, his face painted with shock and awe. He pulled the cigarette from between his lips and stood agape.

“What?” Sam asked, surprised.

“Look at them. They are really red. Weird, it doesn’t feel that hot in here. A cold shower will get rid of that redness and cool them down.”

Debbie and Ruth continued to roll around on the mat, but their movements were less contentious and more frenzied. Every moan made Sam clench.

“A cool down is exactly what they need,” Sam said to Carmen. He turned to the ring and yelled loudly. “Okay Blondie and Plain Jane. Get the fuck out! Go find a place to deal with whatever the fuck this is.”

Debbie held Ruth in her arms. Suddenly she wrapped a hand around Ruth’s neck and pulled her up off the mat. Ruth looked at Debbie and gave her a little wink. She mouthed “Punish me Daddy” and Debbie growled.

“Okay!” Debbie yelled to Sam without taking her eyes off of Ruth.

“I’m going to fucking destroy you”, Debbie said, playing into the act.

Sam and the other wrestlers watched as Debbie and Ruth exited the ring and walked out.

Sheila shook her head and smiled.

“Intense. You have to admire their dedication,” she said with a half smile.

Sam took a drag of his smoke and tossed it to the ground.

“Dedication to what, I don’t know.”


	2. Love My Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sam sends Debbie and Ruth away to deal with their strange energy, Debbie and Ruth spend a passionate afternoon "working on their issues". The conclusion to this story is truly my Sam Sylvia production. Pretty damn smutty, oddly fluffy at parts, and 100% Debbie and Ruth weirdness.

**“You Make Loving Fun”, by Fleetwood Mac**

**[https://open.spotify.com/track/5J7deQMpTeF3VLiM08AoL6?si=FwZmy-vhQ_SYdLRHjqMxlw](https://open.spotify.com/track/55mQhobuwtY7lfLAXylg1k?si=_-Y3vGVeRgi94333gTDBCA) **

Debbie and Ruth ran to the elevator quickly. They were two women possessed. Ruth pressed the button to call the elevator frantically. She hit the button repeatedly and grinned like it was Christmas Eve. Debbie looked all around to make sure no one they knew was nearby. When the elevator doors opened, Debbie’s heart washed with relief to see that there was no one on board. She hit the button. They stood a respectful distance from each other until the doors closed. The minute they heard the doors seal, they turned to each other, eyes burning with desire and mouths dry from their heavy breathing. Ruth leapt into Debbie’s arms and wrapped her legs around the blonde’s narrow waist. Debbie wrapped her arms around Ruth and slammed her body hard against the elevator wall. Debbie freed one hand and madly hit the elevator Stop button. The elevator came to a halt. Ruth smiled.

“Won’t they think we’re stuck and try to rescue us?” Ruth asked.

“I don’t give a fuck. I want you now.”

“I want you too. Kiss me, Daddy,” Ruth said playfully.

Debbie grinned and wrapped her arms around Ruth tighter. She pressed her mouth to Ruth’s hungrily and kissed her with all the maddening desire coursing through her. Ruth wrapped her arms around Debbie’s neck tighter and kissed her back with passionate fervor. Debbie pressed her tongue into Ruth’s mouth, lapping and sucking at her tongue with a yearning she had never experienced before. She searched Ruth’s mouth for satisfaction, but only found more longing.

Debbie pulled back breathless and kissed each of Ruth’s cheeks, beaming brightly.

“Wow”, Debbie said pulling back.

“I have wanted you to do that for so long.” Ruth moved a hand to the center of Debbie’s chest and kissed her cheek.

“Me too. So bad”, Debbie said sincerely.

Ruth pressed her mouth to Debbie’s ear and sucked at her earlobe. She whispered softly, letting her breath tickle Debbie’s ear just right. Debbie never said a word to Ruth about how much she enjoyed a light whisper in her ear, or a gentle kiss against her earlobe. One breathy sigh and her panties were wet. Debbie pulled Ruth closer.

“I want you to rip all of my clothes off and talk to me in that Russian accent. I was so wet last night. I went to sleep fantasizing about your hands all over me,” Ruth whispered,

Debbie moaned low and let out a primal growl. They both chuckled.

“Maybe you should have switched roles with Sheila,” Ruth said, grinning.

“Ha! Hardly. I’m no wolf, but I think I might keep Zoya permanently. I enjoyed being your Russian Daddy.”

“I liked it too. Fuck. Who am I kidding? I loved it.”

Debbie slammed Ruth against the elevator wall even harder. She moved a hand against Ruth’s crotch and rubbed her slowly and methodically. Ruth took Debbie’s earlobe into her mouth and sucked and licked harder.

“How do you smell so fucking incredible all the time?” Ruth asked.

“It’s called being a grownup and putting on perfume”, Debbie said, immediately regretting her aggressive sarcasm.

Ruth’s face fell, but she continued to kiss Debbie’s cheek.

“Oh, gotcha”, she said, a little deflated.

Debbie’s face softened, and she moved a hand to Ruth’s face.

“Fuck. I am so sorry. Why am I such a dick?”

Debbie caressed Ruth’s cheek and pressed her lips to her eyelid softly. The gesture was soft and warm. Debbie wanted Ruth to feel her regret.

“Old habits die hard” Ruth said with a sweet smile. Ruth placed a hand on Debbie’s cheek and caressed it gently. “Thank you for apologizing. That’s new.”

“I cover up a lot of my feelings by being a bitch to you. I really am sorry.”

“If you want to make it up to me, call me ‘Baby’. I want you to call me Baby so bad I dream about it,” Ruth said.

Debbie smiled and caressed Ruth’s hair.

“Okay, Baby.”

Ruth grinned and kissed Debbie again passionately, pulling her in closer with both of her arms. Debbie grabbed Ruth under her ass and pulled her up a little higher so she could kiss her back with all the fire in her heart.

“Can we go to one of our rooms? I want to be naked with you. I need you, Daddy.”

“Fuck. Wow. Okay. My room.”

“Perfect.”

Ruth unwrapped her legs from Debbie’s waist and planted her feet on the floor of the elevator. Debbie pressed her lips to Ruth’s softly. She lapped at her tongue, savoring the shot of intense gratification that coursed through her with every subtle movement of their mouths. Ruth dropped to her knees in front of Debbie and hugged her leg.

“What are you doing, Baby?”

Ruth didn’t say a word. She just looked up at Debbie and licked her lips.

Debbie moved a hand to her head and caressed it softly. Ruth moved her mouth to the space between Debbie’s legs and kissed her playfully. She pressed her mouth in harder and applied more pressure. Debbie knocked her head back and closed her eyes as pure pleasure and excitement washed over her.

“Oh Baby, that feels so fucking good. Don’t stop.”

“I can’t handle these clothes anymore,” Ruth said, pulling back slightly.

Debbie rubbed Ruth’s head once more and motioned for her to stand. She hit the button to start the elevator again.

When the elevator doors opened, Debbie was thankful that none of the other wrestlers were waiting to go down. They walked down the hallway towards Debbie’s room, desperate to touch each other.

Debbie opened the door, her hands shaking from her excitement. The anticipation was almost too much to bare. The moment the door was open, Debbie walked inside and pulled Ruth close. She double locked the door behind them. When she turned around, she found Ruth standing behind her holding a pair of sewing scissors she grabbed from the top of the dresser.

“Please cut this shit off of me. I need you NOW.”

“Are you sure?”

“Fuck yes”, Ruth said, trying to be saucy, but just coming across adorable.

Debbie grinned and took the scissors. She reached past Ruth and flipped on the radio.

“Can’t have the other girls hearing us, can we?”

**“Love My Way”, by the Psychedelic Furs, played low in the background.**

**[https://open.spotify.com/track/1BtG0OMIca6fOahxKttLgD?si=ahXnZqOCT8ioe-d2laEYxg](https://open.spotify.com/track/4dk40nfaQav6b4ZsJ9OYUo?si=Ima7fV2ERTKd14fwgCllUQ) **

Debbie grabbed Ruth’s waist with her free hand and pulled her closer. She pressed her mouth to Ruth’s hard, pressing her tongue deep inside. She could feel Ruth’s tongue meet her own with a frenzied exchange of dominance. Debbie was always on top. Ruth sucked Debbie’s tongue and closed her eyes.

Debbie took the pair of scissors and carefully placed the blades at the low scoop neck of her leotard.

“Are you sure? This is a perfectly good outfit”, Debbie said, refusing to take the first cut without asking one more time.

“I’m sure. I want you, and I am done with these fucking impediments. I just want your body pressed to mine. I’ll wear a trash bag back to my room if I have to.”

“Hot, but I think I can lend you a robe”, Debbie said completing the cut down the front of Ruth’s outfit.

Debbie grabbed a corner from each cut side and pulled them apart so the spandex ripped away from her Ruth’s flesh. Debbie continued to cut and rip Ruth’s clothes off of her until she stood there perfectly nude, her hands resting daintily over the little tuft of curls between her legs.

“What did you do to my outfit, Daddy?”

“Sorry, Baby. You’ve been a naughty girl, wearing all of those fucking layers.”

Ruth grinned and stepped to Debbie. She wrapped her arms around her neck and licked her lips. Debbie ran her hands along Ruth’s back. Her skin was smooth and warm. She leaned down and kissed her neck. What had started as an aggressive match of role playing and sexual dominance the night before had developed into something much more warm and passionate.

Debbie still wanted to dominate Ruth, but she wanted to care for her. She wanted to please her and protect her. She ran her hands down to Ruth’s naked butt cheeks and marveled at just how tiny her body felt in her arms. She kissed Ruth’s ear, her neck and her shoulder. She enjoyed the sensation of her fingertips moving along all the places on Ruth that that were off limits to her before. She moved her hands to Ruth’s breasts. They were small and perky. Ruth moaned as Debbie kneaded the flesh of her breasts and let her fingertips gently graze her hard nipples. Ruth clawed at Debbie’s leotard desperately.

“Touch me, please”, Ruth whispered softly. Debbie licked Ruth’s lips and kissed her sensually as she pressed her hand to Ruth’s wet center. She let her fingers drift through the wetness. Ruth clawed more desperately with each touch. Her kisses became more intense and fevered. She moaned through each roll of Debbie’s tongue against hers. Ruth panted and moaned more desperately with each gentle stroke of Debbie’s long, slender fingers.

“I’m yours, Daddy. Every part of me. Take me any way you want to. I’ve always been yours. Please.”

Debbie wanted to prolong the exquisite anticipation as much as possible. Slowly she moved her hand away from Ruth and kissed her, soft and sweet.

“Undress me, baby”, Debbie said with a commanding voice.

“Yes, Daddy. Gladly”, Ruth said with her signature grin. Debbie could tell that she was so aroused, so on the brink of utter joy, that she could barely stand up straight.

“And no cutting. This outfit was expensive,” Debbie said with a little chuckle.

Ruth grinned and moved her fingers under the straps of the leotard. She pulled them over Debbie’s strong shoulders and down over her arms. She pulled the leotard down Debbie’s body and over her legs. Debbie kicked it off wildly. Ruth made fast work of removing the rest of her clothes, pulling off her shirt, bra and stripping down her pantyhose and underwear. Ruth stepped back and took Debbie in. The two had seen each other naked multiple times, but they could never stare at each other’s bodies unapologetically.

“My God”, Ruth said under her breath. She smiled brightly.

“What is it?”, Debbie asked with concern furrowing her brow. “Is there something wrong?” Debbie’s self doubt crept in quickly.

Debbie had always been plagued with body issues, but ever since they attended the dance class together, she had been feeling doubly self conscious. She had avoided food almost entirely, and when she wasn’t able to, her bulimia took hold. She hadn’t said a word to anyone, preferring to suffer alone in silence rather than acknowledge the fact that, despite her badass swagger, her rock bottom self esteem and fear of rejection were almost crippling.

“You are singularly the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. There is no part of you that isn’t perfect,” Ruth said with loving sincerity.

Debbie’s eyes filled with tears, but she smiled warmly.

“Now you’re making me feel terrible that I knocked your ass off of my lap in the dressing room.”

“Wait, you didn’t already feel bad about that?” Ruth asked playfully, feigning hurt.

Debbie held her arms out to Ruth. Ruth wrapped her arms around Debbie’s waist and pressed her face to her chest.

“Goddamnit. This is why I never wanted to sleep with women. No man makes you cry when you’re feeling this aroused.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry. But I meant what I said. You are so beautiful. You take my breath away.”

“So, you wouldn’t prefer a six-foot tall amazon with zero percent body fat?” Debbie asked, letting her insecurity show.

“Fuck no! You are a goddess compared to those starving beanpoles.”

Debbie beamed, but she averted her eyes.

“Thank you for saying that. Even if you don’t mean it.”

Ruth stepped back and smiled. She got down on her knees and looked up at Debbie.

“Do you see these feet?” Ruth placed her palms over Debbie’s feet.

“Yes.”

“I worship them.”

Ruth leaned over and kissed each one of her feet.

“Do you see these legs? These long beautiful muscular legs?”

Debbie could feel warmth spread across her cheeks.

“Ruth, you really don’t have to…”, Debbie started.

Ruth put up her hand and kissed each of Debbie’s knees.

“Do you see them?”

“Yes”, Debbie said, playing along.

“They are the most beautiful legs I have ever had wrapped around my head.”

Debbie choked a little and roared with laughter.

“Look at these hips”, Ruth said standing up and moving her hands along the sides of Debbie’s legs slowly.

“They are too big. I have had casting directors tell me to ‘lose the hips’. What the fuck? Sure, I’ll just go starve myself even more. Who needs water?”

Ruth stood up straight and pressed her hands to the center of Debbie’s chest. She looked deep into her eyes.

“Your hips do things to me. When I watch you strut, when you walk into a room, or out of a room, your hips and your ass make me quiver with a longing I can’t shake.”

Debbie couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Even more surprising was how Ruth’s words were affecting her. She wanted Ruth’s attraction. She wanted her eyes to scan her body hungrily. She wanted Ruth to think she was beautiful. Hearing her say that Debbie made her quiver filled her heart with a warmth and joy she had never felt before.

Suddenly, a hole that had gone empty for so long felt like it was being filled. Not that Ruth’s attraction was fixing her eating disorder. Her eating disorder was something that had plagued her since she was a teen, and she knew that she would battle with it for the rest of her life, no matter how happy she felt.

It was something else. Having Ruth’s attraction and affection made her feel warm and safe. She would wait for men’s compliments to make her feel better about herself, but they never did. They would say things like “nice ass” or “let me take those boobs for a ride”, but she never felt appreciated or adored. Watching Ruth kiss her feet and tell her how much she worshiped her felt like the love and acceptance she had always craved.

Debbie pulled back and took Ruth’s face in her hands. She pressed her lips to Ruth’s and kissed her, not just with desire or passion. It was appreciation, love, friendship and forgiveness. Forgiveness for all the wrongs committed. Forgiveness for all the bullshit that really didn’t matter anymore.

Ruth wrapped her arms around Debbie’s waist and let herself fall into her body, leaning, trusting and letting herself be vulnerable.

“Thank you, baby”, Debbie said pulling back and smiling, her eyes still glassy.

“For what? Complimenting your gorgeous ass?”

Debbie didn’t know whether she loved or hated that Ruth was bouncing back and forth between tenderness and naughtiness, but she grinned effortlessly and pulled Ruth in closer.

“Thank you for building me up instead of knocking me down.”

“Debbie, you ARE the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Every part of you. If you had let me keep going, I would have written sonnets to your exquisite breasts.”

Debbie laughed hard.

“One fantastic side effect of having a baby.”

“Well, thank you Randy.”

Debbie ran a soft hand over Ruth’s head and smoothed back her hair. She let her fingers glide down her neck as she kissed her forehead and her nose.

“You used to really piss me off,” Debbie said smiling.

“Wow, this is going South fast.”

“No, I just mean that we have come a long way since that day that I tried to kill you in the ring after I found out about you and Mark.”

“And I still don’t blame you.”

“But now, now I want to be soft. I want to protect you.” Debbie grinned devilishly. “I want to be your daddy.”

Ruth ran a hand along Debbie’s perfect jaw and kissed the bottom of her chin.

“You were my daddy long before you played Zoya. What would you like me to do to please you?”

Debbie wrapped her arms around Ruth tight, and she kissed her fervently. She ran her hands up and down her smooth skin and let her playful digits float over all the places that made Ruth purr like a kitten.

“Oh Daddy, your hands feel so good.”

“That is so fucking hot. Come with me. Let’s go wash the ring off of our bodies.”

Ruth took Debbie’s hand and followed her to the gold bathroom.

Ruth started the shower, and the bathroom filled with steam within a few seconds. It was a vast improvement over the Dusty Spur hot water situation.

Debbie watched Ruth’s movements. She was small, lean, and everything she did was sexy to Debbie. It had been that way as long as she could remember. She could think back on certain scenes in their scene study class or movements Ruth pulled off in the ring that made Debbie do a little quivering of her own. She was also nerdy, pathetic and a hot mess, but Debbie couldn’t help but love those things too. Who was Ruth without her flaws?

“Come here”, Debbie commanded. Ruth turned around and wrapped her arms around Debbie’s neck.

“You rang.”

“Baby, you are so fucking sexy. I don’t think you know how sexy you are.”

“Oh please. I dress like a schoolmarm, I’m the square at all the parties and as you’ve pointed out, I’m the dorky girl who changes under my shirt. I’m not sexy at all.”

“You’re not that girl anymore. You’re sexy as hell and you’re free. You command the ring, you’re an amazing director, and your Zoya is very is fucking hot. You’ve always been sexy, and I’m sorry if my stupid hangups prevented me from telling you. I’ve wanted you for so long.”

“Wow. Are you into me or something?” Ruth asked playfully.

“Nah, I strip naked and shower with all the girls. Sheila usually washes my back.”

Ruth playfully pretended to walk away.

“Yikes, well I guess I’m not wanted here.”

Debbie grabbed Ruth and scooped her up into her arms.

She kissed her lips with a seemingly unquenchable thirst and moved her hand between Ruth’s still-shaking legs.

Ruth moaned into Debbie’s mouth, which she discovered was another turn on.

“Come on. I need to get you clean so I can get you dirty,” Debbie said, uncharacteristically goofy.

They stepped into the hot shower. The heat shocked Debbie’s skin at first, but soon warmth and comfort washed over her.

Ruth held onto Debbie tight as she continued to gently and playfully tease her fingers between her legs. Ruth moved her hand between Debbie’s legs and found her warm, wet center. She pressed her fingers to Debbie. Debbie let out an unfamiliar sound. It was a low, sensual, deep moan.

“If that sound is the only sound I can hear for the rest of my life, I can die a smiling woman,” Ruth said, biting her lip.

The two women took turns washing each other’s bodies. Ruth washed Debbie’s hair lovingly, and Debbie did the same. With each pass of the washcloth, their excitement grew. They took their time to wash each other with love and adoration. This wasn’t just a hookup. This wasn’t just sex with a valet. Every beat of their heart was for each other. Every touch, every kiss, meant something and it made every second more passionate and more meaningful.

***

Debbie and Ruth climbed out of the shower and toweled each other off. They removed all of their makeup; their bodies were bare, but Debbie wasn’t self conscious. She never felt closer to Ruth. Debbie kissed the object of her affect tenderly. Ruth pulled back and smiled.

“You are so beautiful just like this.”

“Oh please. I washed all of my makeup off and my hair is soaking wet,” Debbie said, her cheeks flushing with warmth.

“You don’t need makeup or a fancy outfit to be stunning. This is the way it should be.”

Debbie pulled Ruth’s towel-wrapped body closer and kissed her kips firmly.

“How’s that?” Debbie asked.

“You and me. No walls, no makeup or costumes. Just us. I love being here with you.”

“Me too, baby”, Debbie said with a soft sweetness.

***

They dropped their towels on the bathroom floor and Debbie guided Ruth into the bedroom. The bed looked warm and inviting, and the signature FanTan headboard cried out to be used as a backdrop to their fantasy come true.

Debbie sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled.

“Come here, you naughty little American puppy,” she said in her sultry Russian accent.

“Well golly, Daddy. I can’t say no to such a commanding invitation,” Ruth said in her playful All-American accent.

Debbie motioned for Ruth to straddle her as she had the night before. This time there was nothing standing between their bodies. Debbie patted her lap and Ruth crawled on top. Debbie could feel the warmth between Ruth’s legs touch her own skin and she bucked wildly with excitement.

“Someone’s been a naughty little American,” Debbie said. “I can feel how excited you’re getting. Daddy will have to punish you.”

“Please Daddy, don’t punish me too much. I could barely walk after last night,” Ruth said with a little giggle.

“I have bad news and good news for you, baby.”

“What’s that?”

“You will have trouble walking tomorrow, but it won’t be from pain, it will be from pleasure.” Ruth wrapped her arms around Debbie’s neck and rocked her hips back and forth, teasing and exciting Debbie to no end. Debbie pressed her fingers into the flesh of Ruth’s smooth, round ass. She kneaded at her flesh and groaned with desire.

Debbie leaned forward and kissed Ruth’s chest and worked her way down, licking and sucking each of her nipples in equal turns. She could feel Ruth digging her nails into her back with desperation, so she continued her assault, lapping and sucking harder and harder. Ruth rubbed against Debbie’s lap more aggressively. Debbie grabbed Ruth and picked her up in a honeymoon carry. Ruth kissed Debbie long and deep. Her tongue searched and pressed against Debbie’s ravenously.

Debbie laid Ruth down gently on the bed and laid down beside her. Ruth stretched out her arms. Debbie rolled on top of Ruth and looked deep into her eyes.

“We have a lot of making up to do”, Debbie said, moving a teasing finger over one of Ruth’s erect nipples.

“So much making up to do,” Ruth moaned. Her body writhed with desperation. “Please Daddy, please tell me what you want me to do.”

“Lay down flat in the middle of the bed and spread your legs.”

Ruth didn’t hesitate. She hurried to the center of the bed and spread her legs wide. Debbie moved down on the bed and crawled on top of Ruth. She leaned down and kissed her stomach, her pelvic bone, and the inside of her thighs. With each touch of her lips, Ruth cried out with desperation and longing.

Debbie laid down flat on her stomach and continued to kiss the inside of Ruth’s thighs gently. She ran the tip of her tongue along her skin. Without a single word, Debbie pressed her mouth to Ruth. She pressed her tongue to her wetness, licking and sucking. She flicked at Ruth with the tip of her tongue, slowly at first, and as Ruth made more noises of excitement and pleasure, Debbie increased the speed and pressure of her lapping.

Debbie could feel Ruth stiffen and shake under her mouth. Ruth grabbed Debbie’s shoulders and pulled her closer and harder as she moaned and writhed in ecstasy. Debbie waited until Ruth was shaking and slipped a single long slender finger deep inside of her. Ruth rode Debbie’s tongue and finger wildly through wave after wave of exquisite pleasure. Finally, Ruth’s body stiffened and shook. She howled out a cry of passion and then went limp. She fell back onto the bedspread, satisfied and exhausted. Debbie moved up on the bed and laid next to Ruth who was panting wildly and holding her head, still shaken from the pleasure she experienced.

Ruth moved closer to Debbie and laid her head on Debbie’s chest. She closed her eyes and smiled so sweetly, Debbie thought her heart might explode.

“What the fuck is wrong with me?” Debbie said aloud.

Ruth sat up, concerned.

“What do you mean? Is everything okay?’

Debbie smiled and wrapped her arms around Ruth tenderly. She kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.

“Everything is okay, baby. I just mean that I used to be this angry hardass who fucked valets professionally and didn’t give a shit about anything.”

“So, what are you now?”

“A soft fucking marshmallow that gets all warm and fucking fuzzy when I see the way you’re smiling at me right now. What the fuck? Who am I?”

“So wait, I’m confused. Are you happy?”

“I’m so fucking ecstatic I feel like I’m floating,” Debbie said, grinning from ear to ear.

“You say fuck a lot. It confuses me, but I think you’re happy.”

“Baby, this is one of the happiest moments of my life. I feel like I’m home. Are you happy?”

“Debbie, I am happier than I have ever been before. I never knew that anyone could just get me. I’ve never felt this kind of connection with anyone. I’ve never wanted to connect with another person this way. You just…”, Ruth said before Debbie cut her off.

“Get you. I know you. What can I say? I just know what you like. Turns out, it’s my tongue,” Debbie said, surprising herself. She let out a loud goofy laugh.

“Anything that involves you and that tongue is fine by me,” Ruth said, kissing Debbie slowly and passionately.

Debbie grabbed Ruth’s face and kissed her back.

“Why Liberty Belle, you don’t sound very innocent anymore, do you?” Debbie said in her Russian accent with a little wink.

“What about you, Daddy? What can I do to please you? I want to make you see fireworks.”

“I’m sure you could wax my legs right now and I would explode.”

“How about we try something slightly less awful”, Ruth said with a chuckle. She leaned in and slowly licked Debbie’s lips sensually.

She kissed her intensely, gently caressing Debbie’s perfect round breasts. Ruth moved her warm mouth over Debbie’s nipple. She licked and sucked softly. She moved over to the other breast and gave them equal attention, flicking at her nipples and biting them gently.

Ruth popped her head up and smiled at Debbie.

“Your breasts are the star of so many of my fantasies. I have wanted to press my face to them as we sleep or do terrible things like this to them since the day we met. They are glorious.”

“Why thank you,” she said, grinning. “Randy treats them like the enemy three quarters of the time so I sometimes have a hard time feeling like they are sexy.”

Debbie stared down at her breasts and gave Ruth that adorable sideways smile that was only Ruth’s.

Ruth laid on top of Debbie and caressed her breasts gently. She looked deep into her eyes and slowly licked one of her nipples. Debbie moaned with pleasure.

“Still having a hard time feeling like they are sexy?” Ruth asked with a sensual tone.

“No. God no. That is so hot. You’re so fucking hot. Fuck.”

Debbie lifted her pelvis towards the sky and lifted Ruth up effortlessly. They both chuckled.

“This is literally the best moment of my life, Debbie.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted to touch you, adore you, make you laugh, make you teary, caress every part of you and pay the proper homage to your fucking amazing breasts? This is where I want to live. Right here in this moment with you.”

“I don’t think I could say it nearly as pretty, but I feel the same way. I spent so long loving you, and then I was mad at you, but I never stopped caring. Even when I was furious. Even when I was ready to murder you in the ring. You were always who I wanted to be near. That’s why I was so pissed for so long. Fuck Mark. He’s a fat fuck, no matter how many salads he tries to eat for his girlfriend. I was angry because I lost you.”

“Okay, do I get to ask? I mean, I think it is cruel to ask this when I’m about to make you cum so hard you can’t see straight for a week.”

“That sounds promising. Go ahead, ask.”

“My ankle.”

“Fuck. I didn’t think you’d go there.”

“Did you hate me that day?”

“No.”

“What happened?”

“I was high on cocaine. Like, really high. I was in the worst fucking gutter and I snorted some of Sam’s fucking rage rainbow and I don’t know what happened. Ruth, it wasn’t an attack on you. It was horrible and everyone thought I wanted to hurt you, but you know I have always loved you. Always.”

“Why am I relieved that you were high?”

“It would have been fucked up beyond belief if I did that sober. But I swear, I grabbed a cigarette and saw the cocaine in Sam’s pack. I thought it would make me feel better, and instead it led to one of the most terrifying moments of my life.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that night?”

“That night was awful and when we finally had our heart to heart, it felt pointless.”

“So, you don’t hate me? You didn’t hate me?”

“I could never hate you. Never. Ruth, our relationship is about as complex as they come. We have so much weird baggage in our past and there is no way to make it all go away. All I can tell you is that you are in my every thought. Many times those thoughts have been negative. Recently, they’ve all been positive. But you are always in my heart, even if I am shit at showing you how I feel. No one has ever evoked this much passion, pain or pleasure in all of my life.”

Ruth’s eyes were glassy with tears.

“Debbie…”, Ruth said, deeply touched.

“Oh, come on. I hate to sound like a guy, but please don’t cry while we’re naked. Come on. Stop being such an emotional broad,” Debbie said in her most douchey man's voice.

They both burst into a hysterical fit of laughter.

“Okay, okay. I’ll stop with the tears and the emotions”, Ruth said in her own voice. She rubbed Debbie’s chest and kissed her lips lovingly.

“Good, because Zoya is horny and wants to see stars and stripes”, Debbie said in her accent. She grabbed Ruth and buried her face in her neck.

“Close your eyes”, Ruth whispered softly against Debbie’s ear.

“Okay”, Debbie said leaning back against the headboard grinning.

She closed her eyes and waited for Ruth to reveal her plan. Suddenly she felt Ruth adjust and move so she was laying face down over Debbie’s lap.

“Golly, please open your eyes you big bad Russian daddy and look at your present,” Ruth said shaking her ass and holding it up in the air. “It would be a real shame if I was a bad girl, and you had to punish me. I know how much you hate that.”

“Wow. You know I thought I wanted a cigarette, but if you keep this up, I may quit.”

Ruth shook her ass a little more and smiled.

“Do you like this? Do you want to punish me, Daddy?”

“I do”, Debbie said rubbing her hand along Ruth’s ass cheek. It still looked a little red from where she spanked it the night before, or maybe it was when she fell on her ass, not once but twice.

Debbie caressed Ruth a little more and then gave her ass a hard smack.

“Ouch. Ooo. I’m so sorry, Daddy. Did I displease you?”

“I wish I knew what fucked up thing went wrong in my head to make this a turn on, but it totally is.”

“Please, punish me. I’ve been such a naughty little American.”

Debbie spanked Ruth even harder. Ruth winced, and then she shook her entire body. She quickly crawled to the edge of the bed and hopped off.

“Come and get me”, she said with a raised eyebrow and a sultry voice.

“Really?” Debbie asked in her slightly annoyed voice. Ruth tensed, but Debbie smiled and gave the bed a playful pat. “Fine, but when I catch you, you’re in for it.”

Debbie crawled off the bed and walked over to Ruth. She stopped a couple feet away.

“Get over here, Liberty Belle. Get over here and get down on your knees for Zoya Daddy.”

They both chuckled.

“Is it crazy that I love how we keep slipping in and out of our characters? We are such weirdos, but I love us,” Ruth said with a sparkle in her eyes.

Ruth walked over to Debbie and fell to her knees. Debbie didn’t need to give Ruth any further instruction. Ruth kissed Debbie’s feet, her ankles, her knees. She moved her lips up along her inner thighs and kissed Debbie’s pelvic bone. The moment Ruth kissed it, Debbie grabbed her head and moaned.

“I found a weakness”, Ruth said in her Liberty Belle voice. “Sorry Mother Russia, you’re going down. Well…”, Ruth said as she moved a hand between Debbie’s legs and encouraged her to spread them just a little more. She looked up at Debbie and made eye contact. There was no character in this look. This was all Ruth, looking at Debbie with love and a longing to please her in every way.

Ruth wrapped her arms around Debbie’s legs and pressed her mouth to her warm, wet center. She licked and sucked vigorously. Debbie placed a hand on Ruth’s head and caressed it gently as Ruth moved closer, lapping at Debbie faster, encouraged by her frenzied moans. Ruth squeezed Debbie’s legs as she continued her pursuit to bring Debbie the ultimate joy. It didn’t take long. Debbie’s excitement and Ruth’s desire to please Debbie resulted in an earth shattering pleasure that coursed through Debbie’s body and made her stiffen and moan. Debbie rode Ruth’s hungry mouth until she could take no more.

Debbie labored to catch her breath. She smiled and put her arms out to Ruth. Ruth stood up and slipped her arms around Debbie’s neck. Debbie pulled Ruth close and kissed her passionately, but an enormous yawn forced them apart. Ruth placed a hand on Debbie’s chest and smiled.

“Come with me”, Ruth said, taking Debbie’s hand.

“Where are we going?” Debbie asked.

“You were up all night and you’re exhausted. You need to get some sleep.”

Debbie followed Ruth to the bed. Ruth pulled the covers back and motioned for Debbie to lie down. Debbie looked up at Ruth and at that moment, she knew exactly what she wanted. She moved over and stretched her arms out.

Ruth crawled into bed and laid down. Debbie wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close. Ruth laid down on Debbie’s chest and closed her eyes. Her smile warmed Debbie’s heart.

“I am so happy we were finally honest with each other”, Debbie whispered softly. She pulled Ruth closer and kissed her head lovingly. I just hate that I can’t stay here in Vegas with you through the end of the year.”

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t stay. I need to get back to Randy. Mark went along with this entire plan because he owes me for the rest of his natural fucking life, but even he has to draw the line somewhere. I can’t be away from my baby for the next six months. I need to go back to LA and try to find work.”

Ruth propped her head up and kissed Debbie’s cheek.

“Bring Randy here. Bring him here and we can be together.”

“I couldn’t, possibly. Could I?”

“You can, Debbie. Bring him here and we will take care of him together.”

“Really?” Debbie was speechless. She had never seen much of a connection between Ruth and Randy. It surprised her that Ruth seemed so willing to commit completely, but she liked it.

“Really. I know nothing about caring for young children, but I will learn. You know I love Randy because he is a part of you. I will do anything to keep you here with me.”

“Las Vegas? Could I really?”

“Bring him here, Debbie. Your heart will finally be at peace, and you and I can see where this and our crazy wrestling careers will take us.”

Debbie pulled Ruth on top of her and kissed her lips softly and grinned joyfully.

“Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in all my life. Besides, it will piss off Bash if he has competition with another crying baby. I swear I wanted to hammer lock him when he said those horrible things to you.”

“To be honest, I wasn’t just leaving for Randy. Bash also disgusted me with his behavior. It was horrible. He’s such a dick.”

“So, you still want to leave?”

“No. I have been searching all over LA and Vegas, trying to find real contentment. I didn’t understand that my genuine joy was here all along, unwavering and beautiful. Wherever your heart beats is where I want to be. I’ll call Mark tonight.”

“Good. Now close your eyes and get some sleep.”

Debbie squeezed Ruth, closed her eyes, and kissed her head once more.

“Sleep well, you American scum puppy,” Debbie said in her Zoya accent.

“Sleep well, my big scary Russian Daddy,” Ruth said, kissing Debbie’s cheek.

They both let out a little giggle. Debbie ran her hand along Ruth’s hair and closed her eyes. Suddenly, Ruth sat up.

“You know when I was standing there, I had this flashback to the old days when you were so hard on me and I thought you might just have your way with me and then kick me out of your room.”

Debbie sat up a little and gave her that signature sideways look.

“Ruth, get out. I need to sleep.”

Ruth’s face dropped just a little, and then she smiled. Debbie grabbed her cheeks and kissed her long and hard. She pulled back and smiled, shaking her head.

“I know”, Ruth said, averting her eyes.

“I just confessed how much you mean to me. I poured my heart out to you. I know I have been a royal bitch to you for so long now that it’s hard to see me any other way, but we were soft with each other before all that shit with Mark. We were warm with each other. We loved each other and I need you to trust me. I will not kick you out of my room. I may never let you leave.”

Ruth kissed Debbie’s lips softly and smiled more tenderly than Debbie had ever seen before. She closed her eyes and laid her head back down on Debbie’s warm skin. Every muscle in Debbie’s body relaxed and she let out a contented sigh.

Sleep overcame them quickly, but there was no need to hope for sweet dreams. The sweetest dream of all had become their reality.


End file.
